Mosasaurus Attack
This is the scene where the heroes in the submarine are under attack by a Mosasaurus goes in Dinolantis: The Lost Dinosaur Kingdom. (G-Merl was listening the radio until he hears something) G-Merl: Hey, Emerl. I think you should hear this. Max Taylor: (reads the journel in Dinolantian) G-Merl: Emerl. Max Taylor: Enter the lair of the Mosasaurus. G-Merl: Emerl. Max Taylor: There you will find the gateway. G-Merl: Emerl. Emerl: Yes, Gmerl. What is it? G-Merl: I'd just pick up something unusual on the hydrophone, I think you should hear. Emerl: Put it on speaker. (G-Merl activates the speaker and then the heroes hears something big) Colonel Violet: What is this? A plock of whales? G-Merl: Na-uh, bigger. Zoe Drake: That sounded like something huge. Max Taylor: Is it just me or is that getting louder? (Then the noise stops) Danielle Phantom: Well, whatever it is, it's gone now. Rigby: Oh, good. Colonel Violet: Helmsman! Bring us about. Tighten our search pattern and slow us to... (Something hits the sub) Yona: What was that! (The thing reveals to be a Mosasaurus attacking the sub) Rika Nonaka: Out of the way! Renamon: Look! (They see the water coming in the room) Raphael: Now this is definitely bad! Silverstream: Very bad! Mordecai: What the heck was that?! Colonel Violet: A Mosasaurus! Tell Alvin to melt the butter and break out the bibs. I want this dinosaur served up on a silver platter. Natalie: Load the torpedo bays! Subpod crews, battle stations! (Then the subermaine get hit as the the crew gets to the minisubs) Colonel Violet (on intercom): Steady, boys. Don't panic. (The minisubs came out just in time) (Then the Mosasaurus hits submarine again as Littlefoot and his friends sees the Mosasaurus) Cera: Swimming Sharptooth! (The Mosasaurus grabs the sub with it's tail, as Maisie falls to the glass and see it's eye) (Maisie screams in terror) Owen Grady: Maisie grab my hand! (Maisie grabbed Owen's hand lifts her) Colonel Violet: Launch subpods! (They launched the subpods, and the goes to the Mosasaurus) Colonel Violet: Fire! (They fire the missiles at the Mosasaurs) Sailor: Target's been hit. Colonel Violet: Good. We're free now let's get out of this place. (Then the Mosasaurus bites the subs and attacks the other subs) Colonel Violet: Fire Torpedoes! Crewman: Fire Torpedoes! (They fire the torpedoes but they hardly effect) (We go to the bottom of the sub, water is coming in) Jenny: (on the radio) Violet. Colonel Violet: Yeah, what's going on down there? Jenny: The water is coming in and it's moving fast! I don't want to be around when it hit the boilers. Colonel Violet: How much time do we have? Jenny: We've got 25 minutes. (sees a little water filting up) Make that 5 minutes. Colonel Violet: Let's go. We've got to get out of here! Max Taylor: Go where?! Danielle Phantom: Let's go Max! There's no time to lose! Tai Kamiya: You heard her, move it! Owen Grady: Maisie hurry! Davis Motomiya: Go! Go! Takato Matsuki: Hurry before we drown! (They run down the hall) G-Merl (speaker): All hands, abandon ship! (They get inside the minisubs) Danielle Phantom: Now everybody buckle up you're seat belts! It's going to be a bummy ride! (They attack the Mosasaurus) Colonel Violet: Okay, Natalie, get us out of here. (The Mosasaurus gets closer to the submarine) Colonel Violet: Natalie! Natalie: I'm working on it! (And the Mosasaurus bites the submarine, and then, Natalie kicks the lever and they got out just in time before the submarine exploded. And the Mosasaurus goes after the subs) Colonel Violet: Where to, Mr. Taylor? Max Taylor: We're looking for a trench or some kind. Colonel Violet: There! Up ahead! Tino Tonitini: Get us out of here before we get eaten! Spike the Dog: Too late! (The Mosasaurus destroys some of the subs) Kimiko: Look out! Simon: We're getting killed out here! (The Mosasaurus appears trying to eat the heroes but a silhouette of another prehistoric sea monster appears and bites the Mosasaurus it is reveal to be Megalodon) Human Fluttershy: What is that?! Max Taylor: It's a Megalodon! Let's get out of here while those two prehistoric sea monsters fight each other! (They toke off while the Mosasaurus and Megalodon fight each other) Deadpool: I got my money on the Mosasaurus. (And they went inside the trench and into the tunnel) Max Taylor: It's only a grease trap it's just like a sink. It's only a grease trap it's just like a sink! (After going through the tunnel they've made to the air pocket in an underwater cave) Omi: Everyone okay? Tino Tonitini: We're good. Leonardo: We're fine. Claire Dearing: I'm fine as well. Sonic: We're okay. Rex Ancient: Same here. Raimundo: We're in perfect shape. Owen Grady: Yep, same here. Littlefoot: Good thing those two swimming sharpteeth fighting each other might be our chance to escape. Rigby: What do we do now? Without the submarine, how are we suppose to get to Dinolantis or how are we suppose to go home? 'Wolverine: '''Simple, we leg it from here. '''Captain America: '''That's actually not such a bad idea. '???: '''What ho, Avengers and X-Men. (they turn and see Namor) '''Dr. Banner: '''Oh hey, Namor. What's going on? '''Namor the Submariner: '''Our scanners detected something big. We thought it was the Mosasaurus, but now we know it was you. '''Cera: '''You know this guy? '''Iron Man: '''This is Namor the Submariner, king of Atlantis. Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes